Super Mario Bros: Epidemic
by Deliverer
Summary: Blood red skies, brown and dark clouds, moaning and groaning figures staggering through the dark. All is not well in the world of Mario. After a Kart Tournament something happened to the world they know, and now it's a matter of surviving and finding the cure. But with danger lurking on all sides, will the group of 21 even have the chance to save their world, or will they fall?
1. Outbreak

**Super Mario Brothers: Epidemic**

(A/N: It's been a long time since I last did a Mario story, and I have a request from one person still pending from a year or two, or three, ago. For that I'm sorry, both to the reader and to the people who liked my stories. I'll try to fit that request into this one. It's sort of a darker take than usually do, but then my last Mario story was darker as well, so it's not a huge shocker. I link all my Mario stories so this is a continuation. I might go back, someday, to the last three I did and make some majorly needed corrections to them. I've developed quite a bit as a writer since I started writing on Fan Fiction, my first ever story being _Super Mario Galaxy: Reach for the Stars_. Anyway, a lot of my older stories need revamping.

This one will be labelled horror, but it's not the kind of horror you're used to reading with other writers on this site doing Mario slasher type things. For instance, I cut out gore for the sake of character development and story progression, so this will likely move way slower than most other zombie/slasher Mario stories on this site, though there are a few that aren't gore and death driven. There will be people 'dying' in this yes; however, seeing as I'm going for a series like continuation with this, and always have, the chances they'll stay dead forever are low. Other than that, it's pretty well still a 'who will survive who will die' feel. I've always wanted to read a horror where a certain group of four lives to the end, or even a different certain group of eight or nine, but haven't found one as of yet. So here I am, attempting to make one. Anyway, it's sort of a practice in a way. Those of you who have read previous Mario stories of mine probably will have a good idea as to who will survive the longest and who won't, though to be honest a lot of the characters I really like and work with will end up falling pretty early on. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.)

The Infected

The Mushroom Kingdom was quiet. Shops were closed left, right, and center. Hardly anyone could be seen milling about on the streets. If they were out for any reason it was to buy medicine for themselves or loved ones. Warning was flying around about an outbreak. The hospitals were packed, overflowing even. Peach was at a loss. It had only been a week since the Mario Kart race when it had all started. She sighed in frustration and looked to the blank sheets of paper on her desk. She went to them. For a moment she observed, then her eyes became resolved and she sat, picking up a quill. It was time to write to her friends. Surely _some_ remnant remained alive and uninfected. If this was so, she wanted them near to her; preferably in her palace where they could be protected.

SMB

Luigi stood under the brown sky, eyes closed. Suddenly he opened them and said, "So we meet again… Waluigi."

Waluigi's eyes opened slowly and he evilly chuckled, eyes glowing a wicked purple. "Luigi, you're a getting in over your head."

"Let's end this," Luigi challenged, leaning forward.

"Gladly!" Waluigi shot. There was a tense pause then suddenly the two sprang! They rolled on the ground fighting and insulting each other until suddenly they heard a car horn being blared! They looked up from the battle in time to cry out in alarm and cling to each other, eyes shut as it bore down on them.

To their surprise, they only felt wind as the car blew right by. Angrily the driver shouted, "Get off the road!" Luigi and Waluigi managed to open their eyes and look blankly after it as it went down the hill into the lower part of the suburban area. The two then noticed they were holding each other and let go in horror, brushing themselves off.

They rose, looking out over the empty land, feeling the muggy air pressing down on them beneath the dusty and sickly looking, sky. Not even the _clouds_ were smiling anymore, and _that_ was _saying_ something. They were, in fact, shades of black, red, grey, and brown, not even a fluffy white anymore. In the distance stood the silhouette of the palace. Luigi frowned. They hadn't seen anyone from there since the Mario Kart race a little over a week ago. In fact, Daisy hadn't even visited yet, which was odd because though she had a kingdom to run herself, she made it a point to visit at least once every week. He couldn't _understand_ it. Unless her father ordered her to stay in Sarasaland… but why would he do _that_? Rosalina hadn't made an appearance either, and Mona's absence from Wario Ware in Diamond City was definitely getting on Wario's nerves.

Waluigi began grumbling. He had been more restless, rebellious, quiet, and distant than usual after a fight with Rosalina at the tracks, Luigi knew. Rosalina who had sharply and mercilessly put him in his place while somehow still managing to remain sounding sympathetic yet monotonous, after the purple clad man had attempted to drown Luigi in a fountain. The oddities occurring now were making it steadily worse. Currently the cousins were gathered at Mario's house. Now that would normally never _ever_ happen in a million years unless some dire life-threatening situation manifested itself, but with so many strange things going on… Let's just say it was a hint of normality in a world they hardly even _knew_ anymore. Diamond City had been unusually quiet as well. So had Kong Island, Bean Kingdom, the Darklands, and any _other_ lands that they'd ever heard of. Reports were pouring in from everywhere. This pandemic had gone global.

The sky began to darken. Luigi's smirk fell. It was getting darker and darker, and was that a twinge of blood red he was seeing? He didn't like it, he didn't trust it. It frightened him and made everyone else uneasy. When animals began fleeing you knew something was wrong, and pets had been going missing _steadily_. The wildlife was virtually nonexistent anymore. They heard a crow cawing darkly and looked up at an oak tree. Both younger men shivered. That oak used to be the most beautiful tree in Toad Town. Now it was the single most terrifying thing _around_. The crow glared at them and they paled. Its eyes were red! They'd come to learn quickly enough that red was the sign of the virus, or whatever it was spreading throughout their world.

Waluigi paused mid-grumble to stare open mouthed as a large dog limped out of the woods, growling and foaming at the mouth! It had gone missing only yesterday. There had been posters posted everywhere asking if anyone had seen it. Luigi was shaking now. The green clad plumber could hardly gasp before the dog began to viciously bark and charge at them! "Wa!" Waluigi exclaimed in shock.

"Run!" Luigi cried out in terror. The two exchanged glances then tore down the hill towards Mario and Luigi's!

SMB

Mario and Wario, meanwhile, were standing outside of the house. Right now Mario and Wario were working on Wario's bike and Mario's car. Mario was scratching the back of his head looking puzzled while Wario bent over the car's engine looking intent yet still confused. Finally he smiled, chuckled, did some quick work, then stood up straight slamming down the lid and wiping his hands on a cloth. A satisfied grin spread across his face as Mario looked on in shock. He had to give his rival credit. When it came to mechanics, Wario completely lost his stupidity persona and in fact showed degrees of _brilliance_. Perhaps he would even dare say genius. His yellow hatted rival may have played the idiot in most regards, but this type of work and treasure hunting was his element. When properly motivated, Wario showed the true extent of his mental capacities.

Suddenly the two heard their brothers' screams and sharply looked in the direction of the voices, instantly alert. "Mario, Wario!" the two were crying out in terror as they raced up to them.

"What's-a going on here?" Wario wondered.

"It looks important," Mario replied, though he was at as much of a loss as _Wario_ was.

"Mario!" Luigi exclaimed as he and Waluigi slid to a halt. "B-big dog, infected, foaming, chasing!"

"There it is!" Waluigi cried out, pointing back.

"Mama Mia!" Mario exclaimed. Sure enough there, racing towards them, was a huge dog!

"Oh no," Wario said. "We can't-a even get a _vacation_?" They braced themselves when suddenly soldier toads swept in from nowhere, dropping a cage on the beast. The four cried out in terror. Wait, the Toad soldiers? The military? They felt sick suddenly. Peach never sent them out, _ever_, unless the situation was truly dire. What did the girl know that they didn't?

SMB

"What's-a going on here?" Mario asked.

"Princess's orders, Mario. Curfew is in effect, soldiers have been given almost complete authority over everything. Diamond city has been under control of the military for some time already. The beans are reacting the same, and the Yoshi's and the Kong's. Sarasaland is under martial law as well," the toad declared gravely.

"M-m-martial _law_?" Luigi tightly asked.

"Within reason," the toad confirmed solemnly. "This outbreak… it's worse than you know. People are going crazy and attacking others, limping like… like they're in a trance. Like they're dead but not. No one's died, Mario, _no_ one! They're just… _semi_-dead? If that makes sense."

"The undead," Waluigi eerily said, trying to freak out a now cowering Luigi. Luigi groaned and pulled his hat over his eyes, shrinking behind Mario. Mario shot Waluigi a warning look.

"The thing is spreading through… through bites, Mario, _bites_! They bite and scratch and claw until their victim is near dead. Then they stop, and the person rises again, one of them," the toad said, shaking more and more; which was sad considering he was the head of the soldiers. "There's no mercy, no mercy! Anyone even _thought_ to be infected is to be quarantined until something's figured out. The ones who are already turned… We don't want to kill them, Mario, but if this keeps up, we might _have_ to. The infected are beginning to kill off people too.

SMB

Wario looked nervous now, thinking back to Diamond City and all his employees. Professor Crygor would have the common sense to shut down should anything happen, he knew, but still… "Waluigi, we're a going to Diamond City," he suddenly declared.

"You're _leaving_?" Mario asked in surprised.

"Not a good idea. Road blocks everywhere. You should stay together," the toad stated firmly. "It's like this in all the movies! If you separate, you pay for it."

"Oh please. What's-a gonna happen?" Waluigi demanded.

"But Waluigi, Wario…" Luigi began. The two ignored and hopped onto Wario's bike, Waluigi settling into the side cart.

"We need to go get Mona," Wario declared. Waluigi cringed and shrunk down. That meant possibly facing Rosalina, whom Mona would have likely been in close contact with over this last week. It left an unsettling feeling in his stomach. He didn't like it. It made him incredibly depressed. He didn't trust depression, especially after seeing its effects on his rival. In fact, he'd even admit the thought _frightened_ him. Why didn't it terrify his cousin, he wondered? It _should_. Anyway, suffice it to say he disdained the very _notion_ of having to speak to that Cosmic Queen. They weren't on good terms since the Kart race.

"I… wouldn't advise it," the toad said.

"Why not?" Wario demanded angrily.

"Because the infection's spreading through Diamond City faster than you could _believe_," the toad timidly admitted. "This Mona you're looking for, she's probably already gone. The infection works fast. Tayce T., in Princess Toadstool's castle, hasn't woken up for _days_. Not since Toadsworth bit her and she fainted. She's been quarantined." Wario visibly blanched. Mario looked sick. _Toadsworth_? No… What had _happened_? Come to think of it, though, at the race Toadsworth _had_ mentioned being bitten by feral rats.

"No!" Luigi exclaimed.

"That's not the worst. Princess—or is it Queen?—Rosalina's friend Polari, the chocolate luma, he had bite marks on him, but he didn't fess up. Or he wouldn't. He disappeared, fled. Rosalina… she's afraid he may have gone to the observatory and that he infected the lumas accidentally," the toad General declared. "Rosalina went after him to check on her lumas and never came back.

"We're going home, _now_," Wario stated.

"Mona or no Mona," Waluigi firmly stated, glaring at his brother. Wario looked ready to protest, but finally he looked away and closed his eyes, starting the bike. Without a word more he drove off.

SMB

"G-guys…" Luigi stammered after them, reaching out helplessly though he knew they wouldn't respond. Quickly turning to Mario he exclaimed, "Mario, Peach is still in her castle, and Daisy is still in Sarasaland!"

"There has to be a way to get in to see Princess Peach!" Mario pled with the Captain of the guard. If anyone had tabs on the rest of their friends, it was her.

"No, Mario. Anyone trying to enter will be killed," the toad exclaimed in alarm.

"We-we need to contact our friends. We have to see if they're all right," Mario tightly declared.

"You can forget about the Bean Kingdom," a toad lieutenant suddenly said, getting off a radio. "It's all over. Everyone's gone. The military has failed. Same with the Darklands. There's… there's nothing. All infected. And the royal family has disappeared into thin air."

"Typical of Bowser to run away during a time of crisis," Mario bitterly said.

"Mario, he has eight _children_ to worry about protecting," Luigi defended.

"It was probably _them_," Mario stated. "They _have_ to have done this."

"I don't think this is something even _Bowser_ would do on purpose," Luigi argued. Mario paused and looked from Luigi to the toads and back. Bowing his head he turned without a word and went back into the house. Luigi cringed and followed, apologetically dismissing the soldiers. Curfew was in effect in about five minutes anyway.

SMB

Luigi cautiously approached his brother. He knew _this_ Mario all _too_ well. This was his helpless persona. The one he had when there was absolutely nothing he could do for anyone he loved. "I can't believe how fast everything went to… you know," Mario remarked, looking out the window numbly. "Right under our noses… We didn't even notice. Now it's too late."

"Come on bro, it's never too late for the Mario brothers," Luigi argued, trying to be optimistic. Usually he could switch between optimist and pessimist on a dime, at least he told himself so, but now that was proving to be incredibly difficult.

"Luigi, what are we supposed to do?" Mario asked. Luigi stared out the window at the darkening streets. They heard moaning and groaning from next door. They heard screams some doors down and shots from the soldiers.

Luigi cringed and replied hollowly, any hint of optimism gone, "Board up the windows and bolt the doors?" Mario half laughed half sobbed. Quickly the two brothers moved to do just that.


	2. Kart-astrophe

**Super Mario Brothers: Epidemic**

(A/N: I'm back, see. I've missed writing Mario stories, but I lost my motivation for them big time, same with Sonic stories. Hopefully being able to come up with this will help my motivation for more Mario stories so I won't be abandoning this archive like before. I'm hoping to get my Sonic ones on a roll again too. Enjoy. Opening paragraph is sort of loosely based on a picture by an artist on deviantart. If I knew the name I'd say. Wendy's partner for the Kart race is Parakarry because she was sort of the odd one out. I would have put her with Iggy and Ludwig with Junior, but Bowser always races with Junior so that was sort of off the table. As for how the disease is spread, I really had no other ideas, so it might seem a little random.)

Kart-astrophe

_One Week Earlier_

The car tottered precariously on the edge of the hill. Waluigi looked down at the seemingly endless drop in horror. "Wario, wake up!" he desperately demanded for the tenth time. He couldn't hold on much longer. Wario never moved, unconscious in the front seat. Waluigi's fingers were slipping from the bumper. He gasped and looked down, trying to scramble up.

This wasn't _fair_! The one time he didn't wear a seatbelt and _this_ happened! How had he even ended _up_ at the back of the car? Oh yeah, the car had slid, tossing him backwards. It hadn't stopped suddenly, throwing him forward, and before he could react he was rolling over the back of the car and falling. The laws of physics were fussy things, but even then he still had trouble figuring this out. How had they gotten in this position _anyway_? Oh yes, Mario and Luigi. He scowled at the memory…

Flashback

"Faster, faster," Waluigi excitedly said to Wario. They had passed the Mario bros a lap back, but Mario and Luigi were still hot on their tails. If they could just keep ahead for the rest of the laps they would be golden, and for once Mario and Luigi would lose! Wario laughed evilly and gassed it.

Just then, however, they heard Mario exclaim, "Here we go!"

"Huh?" both he and Wario had wondered aloud, looking back. Oh no. Their rivals had gotten an invincible star! The two cried out in terror as Mario and Luigi barrelled towards them. They cried out again as Mario came alongside them and viciously turned his wheel, slamming into their car! Their car had spun out of control, Wario and Waluigi screaming in terror as they saw an edge near.

They hit a bump and Wario slammed his head almost through the glass. "Wario!" Waluigi exclaimed as the car spun, throwing Wario back against the seat unconscious. The car had screeched, sliding, and suddenly come to a stop sending Waluigi flying over the seats and rolling towards the back and over the edge.

End Flashback

"Wario! Wario, get up you tub of lard! Somebody help me!" Waluigi called, clinging onto the bumper of the car that was already halfway over as it was. He couldn't hold on much longer! All at once he slipped and cried out in terror, plunging down towards the ground. "Curse you, Mario Bros!" he shouted as he fell.

All of a sudden he felt himself land in another car whipping by, just before he would have been a splat on the road. He was actually surprised he wasn't a splat in the _car_. He heard two screams and sat up, groaning. "Waluigi!" he heard one girl say.

He blinked and exclaimed, eyes wide, "Mona!" But that meant… He turned around and saw Mona's partner gaping in shock at him, driving. "Princessa Rosalina," he cooed, smirking icily as his eyes lit up lustfully. She scoffed and turned her attentions back to the road.

"Be wary of a wandering eye," Rosalina hissed coldly.

"What happened? You just fell from the sky! You're lucky you're not _dead_!" Mona exclaimed.

"If we don't stop to help Wario, he _will_ be," Waluigi replied, recalling the position of the car. It had slipped back further before he'd fallen. Much more and it would go over, Wario _with_ it.

"What?!" Mona exclaimed, eyes widening as the car tore up the hill.

"Mario and Luigi decided to play bumper cars; and _they_ had the invincibility," Waluigi answered.

"We stop, we lose," Mona replied. This was Rosalina's first Double Dash, and she had no intentions of letting her friend make a bad impression. Wario would be fine, he always was.

"Mona," Waluigi murmured, absently rubbing a strand of Rosalina's hair between his fingers. Rosalina pulled it away from. He smirked and continued, turning to the redhead, "That lard bucket can take a hit, probably survive the drop, but will you have it on your conscience if he _doesn't_?" He was rewarded with Mona's terrified look and Rosalina shifting uncomfortably. He chuckled darkly. Despite Mona's words, she and Rosalina would stop for Wario. Even if Mona had _hated_ the Wario—which she didn't—_Rosalina_ still would stop. She was just too good for her own, well, good.

SMB

The car came into sight. Rosalina bit her lower lip then sighed, pulling over as she shook her head. Every other racer zoomed by. "Quickly, we must move him to safety," Rosalina declared.

"I have a better idea," Waluigi said. "Let's pretend we're on a team. If I win, you win too, and vice versa. You two get Wario out and I take your car and finish this race for _all_ of us. Good. Bye bye." They spun, startled, only to see him starting their car.

Their eyes widened. Quickly Rosalina called, "Waluigi, wait!"

He looked ponderous a moment. For a moment they thought he'd leave. Soon, though, he grumbled, answering, "Humph, whatever. I'm-a gonna lose anyway."

"No, you don't have to! Go Waluigi, go! Win this for us all!" Mona cheered. Rosalina shot a disbelieving look at her friend.

"I like her," Waluigi remarked, grinning. Revving the engine he said, "Everyone was cheating but me. This time _I_ cheat _too_!" He tore off the next instant. Rosalina and Mona went back to rescuing the still unconscious Wario.

SMB

"You hit them pretty hard, bro. What if they're in trouble?" Luigi worriedly asked Mario.

"Weegie, we're losing to Ludwig Von Koopa and Iggy Koopa. We have more important things to think about than our rivals!" Mario replied testily. He wasn't happy. They were old hands at the racing game and they were second place to two _newcomers_! Of course Bowser would choose _this_ tournament to bring in the rest of his children. What's more, they were good, all of them; even Wendy, who wasn't even paired with one of her brothers but with Parakarry and right behind them.

"It's not the end of the world if we lose this one, Mario," Luigi argued, still getting a bad feeling something had happened that wasn't supposed to. Mario gave him an incredulous look and Luigi sighed deeply. He hated when Mario got into these competitive moods.

All at once they heard evil laughter and gasped, turning around. Right behind them they saw Waluigi roaring up, passing Wendy and Parakarry and still going like nothing!

"B-but how? We've lapped them _twice_!" Mario exclaimed.

"Mario, Wario's not there, and he's in Rosalina's car!" Luigi exclaimed.

Oh heck no, they weren't losing a double dash to a _single_ member! Mario gritted his teeth and gassed it. They gave it their all, but Waluigi shot passed them. "He's-a cheating, he _has_ to be!" Mario exclaimed. Luigi was in full agreement, lips tightly pursed as he glared after their cousin. Waluigi shot passed Ludwig and Iggy and tore across the finish line first place!

SMB

"Look Rosalina, I won it for us!" Waluigi boasted loudly, seeing Rosalina and Mona waiting at the finish line with Wario, still out like a light. At least the car was in one piece, or all Hades would break lose when Wario awoke. In fact, probably no one would leave this track alive for that matter.

"You cheated!" Mario exclaimed, pulling into second place with Luigi having barely managed to pass Ludwig and Iggy.

"_You_ almost _killed_ us!" Waluigi shot.

"I knew it! I told you!" Luigi said to Mario, chastising him.

"How?" Mario demanded.

"You almost sent us over the mountain side!" Waluigi sneered "I could have died! Luckily Rosalina was driving by."

Wario groaned and sat groggily up, asking, "What happened?"

"Attempted murder," Waluigi replied.

"It was not! How were we supposed to know you would almost go over the edge?!" Mario argued.

"Over the edge?" Wario asked. Then he remembered. "Why you little…" he began.

Just then Toadsworth came up, saying, "Congratulations, Waluigi, you were first _place_."

"He was what now?" Wario demanded.

"Waluigi for the win!" Waluigi exclaimed, cheering himself. "Give me the trophy," he growled sharply right after, holding out his hands for it.

"Unfortunately, this was a double dash race. You finished single," Toadsworth reluctantly admitted. "The, um, trophy goes to the Mario Bros."

"What?!" Wario and Waluigi screamed, looking ready to kill. Mario and Luigi had to hold them away from Toadsworth. The whole of the Toad Brigade were helping too, for that matter, and Yoshi and Birdo. The Wario Bros were ready to kill.

"I'm sorry, that's the rules!" Toadsworth defended in terror, scrambling away and darting out of sight.

"Oh yeah, we won!" Luigi exclaimed, jumping happily in the air.

"Ooh, King Dad's not going to be happy with us," Iggy remarked to Ludwig. He giggled slightly insanely, adding, "Oh well. Next time I have something… wicked planned for them."

"Fazher never _iz_ happy vith us. It vas a good race, brozher; ve did vell," Ludwig replied, scoffing and shrugging it off, shaking Iggy's hand.

Iggy smiled and shook back. "We'll win, just you wait and see. I have an invention in store that will 'blow' your mind, literally," Iggy stated, eyes dazzling madly.

Ludwig offered a smirk. "I vill meet you and ze ozhers in a little bit. I have sings to attend to," he said.

"Don't be too late. Bowser hates it when we're late," Iggy warned, maniacally cackling.

"Attention participants, we will now have our lunch time intermission. Be sure to return to the starting line for the next race at one o'clock sharp. Feel free to pick new teams," an announcer said. Grumbling, the Wario Bros stalked off.

SMB

Ludwig disappeared into the shadows, looking around to ensure no one was following. "Kamek, Kammy!" he called.

"Yes Prince Ludwig?" the two quickly replied, flying into sight.

"Is ze mushroom ready?" Ludwig asked.

"It certainly is, young master. Bowser will be most pleased," Kamek replied, doing flips on his broom.

"You worked very hard on it my dear. He _should_ be," Kammy added.

"In ze mood he is in today, I doubt anysing vould please him," Ludwig replied, taking it. "Vait, zis doesn't seem right."

"We added a few touches of our own," Kammy explained.

"Who authorized that?" Ludwig demanded.

"No one, your highness. But what's wrong with a little improvement?" Kamek asked.

"Improvement?" Ludwig icily asked, smoke coming from his nostrils. The magikoopas paled. They knew these signs all too well. They were exactly the signs Bowser gave before blowing up. They'd insulted the young prince's pride.

Quickly Kamek covered, "Improvisation, I mean, improvisation!"

"Fine," Ludwig growled. "I vill bring zis to fazher immediately."

"Yes my prince," the two chimed, bowing. Ludwig left.

SMB

Grins falling the two exchanged panicked looks. "Kamela, we don't know the side effects of the cauldron's contents!" Kamek exclaimed.

"Idiot! Why did you drop it in that brew in the _first_ place? Quickly. We need to get rid of that failed potion before anything _else_ goes wrong," Kammy chastised. Quickly the two flew off and grabbed the cauldron.

"I'm sure nothing bad will happen. Certainly the mushroom wasn't permeated enough to have any ill effects," Kamek said as they dumped it into a water source, though honestly he was trying to assure _himself_ more than his _co-worker_.

They didn't see it, but some of the potion had splashed onto the ground. A little mouse came up to it and began sniffing. Cautiously it began to drink. All at once it stiffened. Its eyes became glazed and suddenly it appeared feral! Spotting another mouse it slowly limped over and attacked, biting its fellow. The other squeaked in terror and pain. All at once, though, it fell silent and stiffened. It rose slowly and began to stagger as its fellow rodent had, both making their way back to their mouse hole. The magikoopas didn't realize it, but that fountain was directly linked to the water fountains around the stadium they were in now; and more than a few people were drinking.

SMB

"All contestants, five minutes to report to the starting line!" the announcer announced. The participants were milling around their own vehicles, most having had joined up with their double dash teams. Bowser and his clan approached, Bowser saying, "Now don't you little brats embarrass me _again_."

"Never ever, daddy!" Bowser Junior exclaimed.

"Suck up," Larry bit.

"Shut up, Larry," Junior sneered.

"You've embarrassed me plenty of times, Junior," Bowser growled, obviously in a bad mood. "Now which of you is on my team?"

"I am, I am, aren't I?" Junior asked, obviously angry his father hadn't automatically chosen him. Bowser glared icily at the boy making Junior back away nervously.

"I call dibs on Lemmy!" Larry exclaimed, leaping next to his brother.

"Great, let's play," Lemmy excitedly agreed.

"Pah, me and Morten is gonna crush yous bums," Roy growled.

"All right, we'll pown all, we'll take the stage, no one will stand a chance against us, we'll rule the courts!" Morten babbled.

"Silence!" Iggy warned, eyes cold.

"Daddy?" Junior questioned uncertainly. Bowser wasn't paying attention, instead surveying the others.

"You can be on my team if you vant, Junior," Ludwig offered, shaking his head at his father. He recognized this expression all too well. Bowser wasn't in the mood to pick favorites right now. In fact, he was in the mood to _kill_ something.

"What about _me_?" Wendy whined. "I don't wanna go with daddy. He'll just slow me down. I'd like to switch things up a bit. Parakarry's good, but I want a change!"

"Come on sis, I'll show you how it's done," Iggy replied, smirking then maniacally laughing. "King dad can have Parakarry." Bowser growled but didn't protest.

"Are you all done now?" the Koopa King testily shot.

"Fazher, before ve go, I have something here zat may ensure victory for you," Ludwig remarked. Bowser sharply looked over at his eldest. Summing up the object Ludwig held out, Bowser smirked and evilly chuckled, taking it from the boy's hand.

"Tell me all about it," he replied. Ludwig smiled evilly. Iggy frowned. Humph, fine, he'd use his invention himself, if push came to shove.

SMB

"The time for the next set of races is almost upon us. To refresh your memories, our human participants consist of Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Peach, Daisy, Mona, and Rosalina. From Kong Island we welcome Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Funky Kong, Candy Kong, Dixie Kong, and Tiny Kong. Native to Toad Town are our very own Toad and Toadette. Coming from Yoshi's Island we have Yoshi and Birdo. Let's not forget our special guest stars King Boo, Petey Piranha, and Parakarry. Last, but most _certainly_ not least, the royal Koopa family who, for the first time in history, are attending our regular Mario Kart extravaganza all together! Introducing King Bowser, Ludwig, Lemmy, Roy, Iggy, Wendy, Morton, Larry, and Bowser Junior!" the host of the event introduced, listing off the names of those participating. The whole area was filled with thunderous clapping.

SMB

Waluigi and Wario walked onto the next course, Waluigi grumbling as Wario insulted and belittled him, laughing. Ah brotherly love. He nearly scoffed at the thought. "Oh shut up," he growled lowly at the latest insult, a play on the recent race. He didn't even care about that anymore. He was over it. The humiliating part of the whole experience now no longer existed. Humiliation wasn't his bag. He was already humiliated enough daily let alone everything _else_ that went on.

"Hey boss, boss!" Mona suddenly called from behind. The two men paused and turned, curious.

"What?" Wario bluntly asked, already looking annoyed.

"I just got a great idea! How about _we_ team up?" Mona excitedly asked.

"What?!" Waluigi demanded.

"I'm busy," Wario replied.

"You sure?" Mona asked, walking by him and swaying her hips. "Okay. Too bad. I was kind of looking forward to a race."

"Fine, just one!" Wario shot. If it would get her off his back he would deal with it. He followed like a puppy as she giggled. Waluigi blinked blankly and face-palmed.

"Idiot doesn't even know he's being baited," Waluigi grumbled to himself. He looked around. Okay, he needed a new partner, but where to _get_ one? Wait. Rosalina was at her car, looking for Mona. Waluigi grinned coldly and headed towards her.

SMB

"Princessa," Waluigi greeted, sauntering up to her smoothly, eyes glittering devilishly.

She started and frowned, eyes becoming like ice. She folded her arms and coldly greeted, "Waluigi."

"I see you're short a partner," Waluigi remarked.

"She'll be back," Rosalina replied. Just then they heard Wario laugh and looked over. Mona was grinning, sitting on the back of his car and laughing along with him.

"Yeah, at the end of the race," Waluigi replied.

"I can be patient," Rosalina replied, though she looked slightly upset.

"I've got a better idea. I have no partner, you have no partner, let's-a team up, my cosmic queen," Waluigi cooed.

Rosalina glared at him for a long moment. "Three minutes!" the announcer declared.

She looked towards the starting line and bit her lower lip. Finally she sighed and replied with a smile, "All right."

"First time you've-a smiled at me all day," Waluigi grumbled. "Some gratefulness for saving your observatory." She giggled and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Put up our team name," Rosalina said.

"Which is?" he asked.

"Anything," she answered. "I'll wait at the start."

Soon enough Waluigi hopped on back, having set up their team name. The names flashed on the board and Rosalina's smile fell to a look of shock and disbelief. Star-Crossed Lovers! He had named their team Star-Crossed _Lovers_! She glared in supressed fury at him. You wouldn't have even been able to tell she was angry, if not for the way her eyes flashed and her lips pursed tightly. "What is that?" she asked. He laughed maniacally as all eyes turned to them in horror.

"Go!" the announcer yelled. No one could think on it any longer. The race started.

SMB

Meanwhile, a Toad staggered towards the stadium feeling ill. "Hey, what's wrong?" a friend asked.

"I-I think something's funny with the water here," the Toad replied. "I don't feel well."

"I'll bring you home," the other concernedly offered.

"Y-yeah," the other replied. They looked around. It was quieter than normal. They noticed that a quarter of the stadium was empty, and more were leaving with family or friends, obviously not feeling good.

"Wow. Must be some sickness," the sick Toad's friend remarked.

"Or maybe mind control," the ill feeling one nervously declared.

"We'd better get you home," the friend replied. Quickly the two left.

SMB

The racers tore around the track like mad. Bowser pulled out the mushroom Ludwig had given him. It was supposed to put the one it came in contact with in a daze, hardly conscious, unable to control their actions, completely malleable, or catatonic. The latter was the one he was going for. Bowser leapt into the back and threw the mushroom at King Boo and Petey Piranha, right behind him. It hit and the two roared furiously.

All at once the piranha plant stiffened up. King Boo glared at him curiously. Suddenly the plant whirled and snapped. King Boo flew out of the way, shocked. Quickly his own eyes became furious. How dare his partner attack for no _reason_?! With an infuriated scream he dove at his friend. The car crashed off the road and the two leapt out, still fighting each other. King Boo, however, quickly discovered that something was wrong with the other. Suddenly Petey stopped and groaned, shaking his head.

"What was in that mushroom? I've never seen it," King Boo remarked.

"I don't know," the plant communicated through the growls, roars, and whatnot he always spoke in. "But I lost control. I never knew what I was doing until I shook it off."

"It had no effect on me," King Boo said.

"For now," Petey remarked uncertainly. "We need to get out. If there are side effects… We may not see them until later. We may be more resilient. We need to disappear." King Boo nodded in agreement. Quickly the duo disappeared.

SMB

The racers stood at the trophy ceremony now, to the cheers of the audience. Not much of one either, they realized as they looked around. After another team change, Waluigi and Luigi had shot to the top of the list on almost every single race, followed by a sulking Mario and Wario in second. Ludwig Von Koopa and Bowser Junior took the third place position. The group gathered together as the ceremony finished. "Where did the crowd go?" Candy Kong wondered curiously.

"Princess, princess!" Toadsworth called, racing towards Peach. "Oh dear, we have some trouble I'm afraid. Terrible trouble."

"We're going to have some trouble here _too_," Tiny Kong said, jerking a finger back towards Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi, all of whom were glaring daggers at each other.

"What is it, Toadsworth?" Peach wondered.

"It seems a mysterious outbreak has occurred. King Boo and Petey Piranha left halfway through the race. Three quarters of this audience is gone as well," Toadsworth nervously replied. "And for some reason a blasted group of mice saw fit to attack me and some of the other workers. They bite hard. Humph, ungrateful creatures. Here we let them have the food scraps and they go into hostile takeover mode."

"How strange," Daisy remarked, puzzle as to why the mice would react like that.

"I'll deal with it tomorrow Toadsworth. Right now let's all go to my castle for a victory party. All contestants are invited, even the Koopa clan!" Peach called out to the other racers.

"Yes, of course princess," Toadsworth agreed.

SMB

The area cleared until only Bowser and his children were left. Ludwig looked nervous. Kammy and Kamek, also flying about, looked fearful. Bowser turned icily to Ludwig and asked, "What was in that mushroom?"

"N-nothing, fazher!" Ludwig insisted.

"Drop the accent!" Bowser roared.

Ludwig backed down nervously. "Sir, I only put in it what I told you!"

"Um…" Kamek nervously began.

All eyes went to the two magikoopas. "Um?" Bowser frigidly asked, fishing for more info.

"W-well you see your repulsiveness, the mushroom, it kind of dropped into a cauldron of a failed experiment," Kamek nervously replied.

"Oh but we got rid of it! We poured the vile mixture into a water source down there," Kammy quickly covered.

"Water source? That water source didn't happen to look like an aqueduct, did it?" Iggy asked.

"You don't think…" Ludwig began, looking at his brother in shock.

"That they poured it into the Mushroom Kingdom Stadium's water works? That is _precisely_ what I think," Iggy confirmed, excitedly grinning. "If so this could be an… intriguingly disturbing _experiment_ to observe."

"You mean the water could be _infected_!" Roy exclaimed in disbelief.

"Not good," Larry remarked.

"What did the potion _do_?" Morton wondered.

"We-we don't know," Kammy admitted, but from Toadsworth's description of the strange happenings, she didn't think she _wanted_ to know anymore.

Bowser growled and looked over his brood protectively. Finally he said. "No one drinks the water here. When we get home we pack our things and we leave, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes papa," they all answered.

"Ludwig, your palace in Skyland would be best. Come on, we're leaving before anything else happens. Let Peachy have her party _without_ us," Bowser declared.

Junior heard a squeak and looked down curiously. A mouse? "Why does this have red eyes, Ludwig?" Junior wondered.

The others quickly turned. It was about to bite Junior! Unaware of the danger it might mean, though, Junior kicked it away hard. He laughed cruelly as it flew off. "Don't let anything bite you," Bowser ordered sharply, heart rate finally slowing. Junior's proud smile fell and instantly he caught on, paling. Quickly the family left.

SMB

"Come on Weegee, hurry up," Mario said, annoyed as he waited for his brother to show up.

"I'm coming," Luigi replied, exiting the room to join Daisy, Peach, and Mario. "Just let me get a drink."

He headed for the water fountain and bent down to take a sip. Just then, though, he felt someone shove his face down. Luigi cried out in alarm and fought back. The attacker pulled away laughing. Luigi wiped the water off and looked in disbelief at Waluigi. Wario was laughing now as well. "Enjoy the drink, eyeballs?" Waluigi nipped.

"Yes," Luigi helplessly replied. He wouldn't play into Waluigi's hands.

"Good, then have another," Waluigi replied, about to pounce.

Just then, though, Rosalina seized Waluigi, spinning him around, and shot, "How dare you!" Waluigi, startled, pulled back and looked at her in shock.

After a moment his eyes narrowed and he demanded, "I'm sorry, does this concern you, Princessa?"

"You will address me as your highness," Rosalina replied sharply.

Waluigi's eyes widened, as did Wario's. Did this princess actually dare tell off _Waluigi_? Wario had to hold back his laughter. This was getting interesting. "What?" Waluigi finally asked, his tone poisonous as his eyes began to glow purple.

"You will address me as your highness until you learn humility and respect," she answered.

SMB

Waluigi burst into laughter along with Wario. She started and became uncertain a moment. Quickly, though, she went back to the wise queen of the cosmos she was. "You go Rosalina!" Daisy cheered.

"Shut up!" Waluigi shrieked furiously, whirling on Daisy. Daisy's mouth dropped in shock as she pulled back, startled. Whoa, what was _that_?

"Back off!" Luigi barked sharply, getting between his cousin and Daisy.

"Oh look, King Boo," Waluigi said. Luigi yelped and whirled in terror. On seeing nothing, though, he blushed in humiliation.

"Come on, let's a go to the party," Mario said angrily, beckoning for the others to follow.

Rosalina, though wasn't inclined to let this go so easily. "I have been patient with you, Waluigi, very patient. I will not say I despise you as everyone else has said many times, but I will _not_ tolerate your treatment of my friends," Rosalina warned, ignoring Mario's plea.

"Patient? Queen Rosalina, don't waste your time being patient with me. Nothing will change. I am what I am," Waluigi replied, grinning coldly. Summing her up silently, watching her eyes, he smirked and added, "And you know that, don't you?"

"Don't pretend as though you simply don't care," Rosalina said. "There's a side of you… one that has been hurt many times over. Deny that, Waluigi." Waluigi was silent, lips pursed tightly. He looked as if he weren't sure whether to be outraged or terrified. "I _challenge_ you to."

Waluigi's lips parted slowly. "Walu, let's go," Wario suddenly said, putting a firm and protective hand on Waluigi's shoulder. This had gone too far now on all sides.

"You little _witch_," Waluigi sneered suddenly, his every word venom. She swallowed but didn't move to back down.

"I do not judge you," she softly stated, tone becoming gentler. "Don't try and isolate me. Don't try to isolate those who care for you."

"Get on your observatory and _never_ come back here!" Waluigi shot viciously. Furiously he turned on his heel and stormed off. Wario gaped then glared murderously at Rosalina and the others. Furiously he followed his brother. Mona, looking uncertain, remained behind. Something told her it wasn't a good idea to catch a ride back with her boss and his brother.

Rosalina looked furiously down. "Ignore him, Rosy," Daisy comfortingly said, putting a hand on Rosalina's shoulder.

"We all love you here. Do stay," Peach pled. Rosalina smiled softly. "You are officially a guest at my palace. Daisy, Mona, you two are welcome as well."

"Sounds peachy, Peach," Mona joked. The four girls giggled and walked off. Mario and Luigi stayed behind, frowning.

SMB

"That seemed weird," Luigi remarked.

"I know. We've got to get to the bottom of this strange sickness," Mario said.

Luigi blinked then frowned, saying, "Mario, I meant the argument!"

"Oh, right, weird. Well what did you expect? _Waluigi_ was involved," Mario retorted, obviously not overly concerned about the whole thing. "We have more pressing problems Luigi. Like what's happening in the Mushroom Kingdom." Luigi sighed hopelessly then smiled and nodded in agreement. He'd been curious _anyway_.


End file.
